


The Pure Connection

by RockOn2k4



Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Other, Ritual Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7483089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockOn2k4/pseuds/RockOn2k4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tron and Yori helped save the system, and as a result, they are given the title of tower guardians. However, doing so requires an ancient, personal program ritual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pure Connection

Tron stopped a moment, for the first time taking in the sight of the giant Tower. It stood before a dark landscape, glowing brightly, casting a pale shadow across the valley.

"Remind you of anything?"

Tron smirked. He looked back at Yori, the Program moving up beside him. "Right," he teased.

Yori gently pinched his sleeve. "Nervous?" she asked.

Before Tron could answer, Yori went ahead, moving in slow, fluid steps. The way the light caught the circuits along her swaying hips... Tron gulped loudly and quickly followed her.

"I'm not nervous," Tron finally answered once at her side, their steps matching, "it's just..."

"You saved the entire Grid from the MCP," Yori said, "I'd say this is a befitting award."

"I didn't do it all by myself, y'know."

Yori looked up at him from under her thick eyelashes, a dusky glow in her eyes. "I know," she hummed, "so make sure you show as much gratitude as you can." Her circuits flared slightly.

Tron tittered. "I... I'll do my best."

"I sure hope so," Yori chuckled, "I mean, you aren't too exhausted after all that fighting, are you? You think you can keep up?" Her thin brows raised.

Tron bowed, his lips sweeping against her ear. "You're the one who should be worried," he crooned.

Yori's circuits temporarily flickered from blue to a neon violet.

"Greetings, Programs. I have been waiting."

Tron and Yori slowed as they entered Dumont's tower, the elderly Program seated at his console. He wore his traditional, ceremonial robes, smiling upon the two warmly. Blue circuits traced along the floor, up the stairs to his console.

"We hope we haven't kept you," Yori apologized.

Dumont shook his head. "You are just on time, I'd say." He raised his hand; two tiles on the floor derezzed. Podiums slowly emerged from the holes in the ground, forming and unfolding before standing still and erect before the Tower Guardian. "Come, Tron. Yori. Take your place before me so we may begin the ceremony."

Yori and Tron glanced at one another before each taking a podium; Tron the left, Yori the right. They took the bars, squeezing them tight.

Dumont bowed his head. "Now we begin the prayer..." he mumbled. He spread his arms, head bowed, and began speaking. "Our Blessed Users, those who Create and Destroy, hear Your servants now in this time of celebration. For today we crown two new Guardians who, with their might and power, have fought the Evil of the Grid that plagued us for so many cycles. To honor them, we announce the birth of a new Tower and its Guardians who shall dedicate their lives to protecting this world You, our Users, have written."

As Dumont's prayer came to an end, the bars clenched between Tron and Yori's hands lit up, a vivid, powerful blue. The energy moved from the base of the podiums, slowly through the Programs' hands. Clothing derezzed as the energy flow continued up their arms, separating at their shoulders; light burst up past their necks to the top of their heads, derezzing helmets; Yori's long hair fell free of its braid, Tron's small ponytail falling against his back. The second wave of energy rushed down their torsos, dissipating at the edges of their toes, until they were nothing but bare flesh and data before the ancient Tower Guardian.

Yori chanced a look over at Tron, energy glittering around her face. She could easily see his erection, and couldn't help but snicker. This caught Tron's attention.

"So impatient," Yori teased, her eyes flicking to his groin. Tron looked down and playfully scowled, his body giving a faint aura of blue. "You're such a closet exhibitionist," she laughed, shaking her head, hair framing her delicate face.

"You're to blame, if anything," Tron chortled, eyeing her exposed, perky breasts.

Dumont loudly cleared his throat; both Programs looked up at him, wide-eyed. "If I may continue...?" he murmured, a small playful grin on his wry face. Yori diverted her gaze, both trying to suppress their laughter.

Dumont raised his hand before the Programs: building from light off the floor, circuits stretched and contorted, forming a wireframe hologram of an incomplete Tower. "Through our Users' energy and power, all life is created," Dumont said, looking to Yori. "Energy in its purest form births both Program and the Grid, uniting us as One. Through your power, a new Tower shall rise; through your pure energy, a new Guardian shall be born. Now, relax, Yori, and allow the connection to flow through your body."

Yori took a deep breath, slowly closing her eyes. She let the handles of the podium go, slowly laying back. Tron watched as she stopped, almost floating now, her feet barely touching the ground. She looked relaxed, her face at peace, and Dumont bowed his head in prayer again.

"The link between the Grid and Program is a sacred one. Through it, the foundations of the Tower are built. We are all Bits and data--lines of code--ready to be molded and serve."

Flecks and small ripples of energy slid up Yori's legs, twisting around her hips. The blue aura lightly surrounding Tron's naked body began to flicker as the energy thread around her breasts, bursting at her nipples. Yori groaned, biting into her bottom lip. The energy surged through her torso, bolting through her stomach; it tickled, almost. A warm, probing sensation pushed between her vaginal folds, stroking and popping in little flashes of light.

Yori gasped, jerking back into the open air. The starbursts of energy would explode before collecting again, repeating the process, exploring her body and taking in data, sensation--power. It teased at her nipples, almost squeezing, rolling them between waves of light. Energy pushed and wrapped around her breasts, like groping hands pleasing their lover.  
"The bits and data that make up this world. We all oscillate with our given power. Oscillations of fervor, oscillations of joy." Dumont continued his ritualistic speech. Suddenly, with an electronically distorted low-bass rhythm, the sparks and bolts that were dancing and popping in-and-out of existence across Yori's body immediately rushed and collected between her thighs. The energy began to take the form of a glowing, perpendicular line along the very bottom of her womanhood. It began to slowly drag and scan upwards along the folds, leaving a pixelated, oscillating wake. Yori bit her bottom lip, trying to stay quiet, but let out a lustful laugh from the sensations. Tron looked, stunned, almost hypnotized by the erotic sight.  
"U-User, o-oh User," Yori whimpered. Her thighs twitched as they fell open another inch. The energy now split, some of the sparks and pops threading inside her, brushing against her clit. "Oh User!" she half-sobbed. It felt like fingers now, warm and powerful, thrusting inside, probing as deep as possible.

Tron watched with wide eyes, the blue aura surrounding his monochrome body was now flaring bright. It was almost too much; his hands shook, squeezing and wringing at the podium bars. He wanted to jump over, join Yori in her ecstasy; the way she writhed just so in a cascade of bright, florescent energy-- calling for her User, calling for Tron...

The Tower hologram began to grow, building and shaping itself.

"You are One now," Dumont said, "you and the Grid. The power of the Users flows through you--pure energy, untainted, raw. Take the connection deep into your body, Yori; for its pleasure, give to it strength and life."

"Y-Yes," Yori whispered, hoarsely, eyes still closed. The energy grew stronger, bursting and popping. It vibrated against her clit, and she gasped loudly. "Yesyesyesyes!" Tears almost clung to the corner of her eyes as she rode the waves, the power mounting up into her thighs.

Tron couldn't help but giggle. Dumont had said they were all bits, once it came down to their bare programming. Still, this was... It really was almost too much. Tron fidgeted, glancing between Dumont and Yori. His arousal was almost painful, now; he clenched his teeth, trying to remain calm, to not disrupt the ceremony.

"P-Please, User..." Yori moaned, shaking. Energy rubbed her clit, harder and harder, its reach pushing deeper inside her. "T-Tron..."

Tron almost collapsed then and there.

"Release, Yori! The power of pure energy!"

Yori shrieked, throwing her head back as she finally came. Her voice carried a flanged, electronic distortion as it devolved to gasps and moans of pure lust. Her body was almost blinding, wrapping her in an aura of light, pulsating with each cresting wave of pleasure. The energy grew to powerful levels before disappearing in a wink, leaving behind fizzling remnants that slowly dissipated in the hot air.

Yori was panting, her body like jelly as she floated back to a stand. She grabbed her podium bars tightly, using them for support. Tron could still notice the pulsations of light. He looked down her body and swore he could make out some of her post-orgasm throbs between her legs, in sync with the flares of light. "That...That was..." She looked tiredly back at Tron, messy bangs hanging over her face. Smiled at him. "... I must look like a mess," she tittered, trying to catch her breath.

"A hot one, I assure you," Tron chortled. "But you looked... stunning. Almost ethereal."

Yori giggled weakly. "Like a User?"

Tron nodded. "But a little more divine."

Yori's body flushed a weak neon blue hue. "You're such a sweet-talker."

"Your flirting does help set the mood, I admit," Dumont spoke up. He was teasing, but still Tron felt a little embarrassed.

Yori just chortled and relaxed.

Dumont looked to Tron. "Now, Tron," he said, "relax yourself, and give into the link between you and the Grid. Allow the pure energy within your circuits join with the power of our world."

Tron glanced back at Yori, quickly, before letting the podium handles go. He slowly drifted back, relaxing, his toes brushing along the floor. He closed his eyes, and concentrated. All at once, his body began to glow, brighter by the moment; swirls of energy--the Grid itself--coursed through his body, exploring, consuming. Small pockets of electricity danced off his glowing form, like dozens of little stars.

Yori looked on, awed.

"The link between the Grid and Program is a sacred one. Through it, the foundations of the Tower are built. We are all Bits and data--lines of code--ready to be molded and serve."

Dumont's voice was a blur in Tron's ears. Only this link mattered; his energy, its energy, binding into one powerful force. He felt it roll down his trembling thighs. Slowly, ribbons of energy swirled and wrapped themselves around his erect penis, and pulsed.

Tron gasped, eyes flying open. The rings of energy worked around his cock, tightening and releasing, pulling and tugging. Sensations both familiar and very new.

Tron whimpered.

Yori couldn't help but giggle. "Looks like you're having fun," she teased.

Tron forced a weak smile. "Y-Yeah," he said, "n-not as much as--ah!" The rippling between his thighs was almost ticklish. He choked down laughter.

The energy continued playfully exploring, stroking his penis. The energy cocooned his form, tightening in an invisible harness above speckles of light. It ground against his hard nipples, and again Tron almost blurt out a shameful little mewl.

"The energy communicates in touch and tactile sensory," Dumont explained, "embrace it as you would a lover."

Tron swallowed. He closed his eyes and relaxed again. The energy between them expanded. The rings around his cock pulsated, moving faster now. He couldn't help but imagine Yori's hands there instead. It felt just as smooth, just as right. His body was almost a blinding aqua color.

Dumont glanced at the growing Tower. "You are One now," the Guardian repeated, "you and the Grid. The power of the Users flows through you--pure energy, untainted, raw. Take the connection deep into your body, Tron; for its pleasure, give to it strength and life."

Tron inhaled, chest shivering. The rings moved harder, faster, and now he didn't care how dirty he sounded, all the noises escaping past his lips. "Nnn, yes," he said, voice raspy and pleading; he bucked his hips, "m-more, a-ah..."

To his surprise, the energy seemed to understand. Obeying his wish, more of it pushed into his belly, and he arched in the air with a low cry. The ribbon of light squeezed around the head of his cock, rubbing against the slit.

"Nnn!" Tron jolted. “U-User!” A drop of pre-cum developed, glowing white with flares of diffracted light.

"The Tower is almost complete!" Dumont exclaimed.

"Y-Yori, Yori". His imagination was overclocked with desire. He saw her, behind his eyelids, between his legs, her hand pumping his cock. Then she smiled up at him, something wicked, and slowly wrapped those taunting lips--

Tron gasped sharply.

"Release, Tron! The power of pure energy!"

Tron snarled, clenching his teeth as he climaxed, the hardest he ever had before. His body flared a blinding, slightly wireframed, aqua-blue hue as his cock released the first stream of cum, blasting far across the chamber. The process repeated in rapid succession as he rode the waves of pleasure, still shooting in bright, kaleidoscopic jets of liquid light. Eyes shut hard and clenched, mouth wide open, as if he were screaming in silence.

"Let the power blast through the Heavens! Streak through the clouds! The Tower has risen!"

The Tower, indeed, was now complete, expanding and growing into something beautiful and intricate. Yori watched, mouth agape as she looked back to her lover. He was still magically leaning backwards onto nothingness, eyes closed, gasping, manhood still pulsating with aftershocks.

Tron thought the orgasm would never end, his body completely drained. The energy faded, his body paling. Tron floated there a moment, weak; slowly, he reached out his fingers, and took the podium bars. It required a little effort to stand back upright, and his mind spun for a few seconds. He started at the podium, mentally and physically exhausted. He looked over to his mate, greeted with a wide, loving grin in return.

"Well done, video warrior!", Yori playfully said to Yori, her smile still radiating and inviting. Tron smiled back, arm muscles and data still shaking from exhaustion.

"Congratulations, Tron, Yori," Dumont said, raising his hands with a proud smile.

Yori and Tron watched as their suits rerezzed, boots first.

"I announce you and to all the Grid official Tower Guardians." Dumont nodded to the hologram of the Tower. "Your love and devotion has formed its foundation. You are now One with our world."

Yori stepped down from the podium. She ran over to Tron, helping him down. Both podiums sunk back into the ground, tile closing over the thresholds.

Yori kept her arms wrapped around Tron's; she turned and smiled at Dumont. "Thank you, Dumont," she said sincerely, "we are very honored."

Dumont smirked. "And tired, I imagine," he said. He huffed and adjusted his headdress. "Now back to the boring business, I suppose."

Yori chuckled. She guided Tron to the opening Tower doors. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned.

Tron grinned weakly. "Like Dumont said," he replied, "just a little tired." He leaned up against Yori, sliding a hand across her back. Helping to support her as well.

As the two exited the Tower, Yori glanced back over her shoulder at Dumont‘s fading form. Tron blinked, looking down at her. "What's wrong?" he asked, gently nuzzling nose to her forehead.

Yori shrugged. "Nothing," she said. "I was just thinking... Well." Her little smile turned mischievous. "Dumont's a bit of a voyeur, don't you think? I'm pretty sure that wasn't all business for him..."

Tron laughed. "I suppose that's why he needs some urgent time alone."

"You wouldn't be entirely wrong."

Yori and Tron stumbled to a stop, turning around. Dumont smiled at them, platform rising up from the floor to another level in the Tower. "What else do you think this blasted console is for? Nothing you‘d need to see, anyway," he said. "Now let me finish my own celebration in privacy." The doors to the Tower closed and locked.

Yori and Tron were too shocked to say anything, eyes wide, jaws hanging open. Finally, they burst out into laughter, clinging to one another.

"Oh, User!" Yori gasped, clutching her belly. "I-- He was serious! What a pervert!"

Tron shook his head. "He was watching you," he purred, kissing her forehead, "he couldn't help it."

Yori playfully pinched his rear, and he jumped. "We both helped," she smirked, and winked.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge HUUUUGE thank you to Cataradical for doing this commission! She is awesome.


End file.
